Motorcycles are very popular transportation and recreation vehicles. From enjoyment of the open road to low-cost urban transportation motorcycles have filled transportation needs and endured through the years.
While relatively economical, motorcycles lack the carrying capacity of a car or truck. Because people often need to carry items, one popular enhancement to a motorcycle's utility is motorcycle luggage. Motorcycle luggage is available in a wide range of different varieties from small backpacks, to side bags, to complete luggage systems.
However, while motorcycle luggage provides carrying capacity it does little or nothing to address another limitation of motorcycles: where does one put drink cups? If you have a big, expensive, decked-out, top of the line, well maintained motorcycle the answer is most definitely not on the gas tank. Furthermore, few motorcycles actually have a flat surface to receive a drink cup.
Therefore, a device for holding drink cups on a motorcycle would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be a drink cup holder that is retained in motorcycle luggage so as to reduce marks left by moisture and cup content. Preferably such a drink cup holder would be removable to allow drinks to be moved from the motorcycle to other locations.